Piñata Time (Español)
by infinitefalling
Summary: Spencer y Hanna van a la fiesta de cumpleaños número siete de Alison DiLaurentis. Un comentario de Alison hace que Spencer afronte lo que siente por Hanna. Spanna pairing.


_-¡Spencer!-._ Exclamó la pequeña rubia de ojos azules al ver llegar a su amiga que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de Barney's, lo supo de inmediato porque su madre revisó el catálogo hacía unos días atrás y estaba allí. Se acercó a ella abrazándola con delicadeza y acompañada de una amplia sonrisa; feliz de que ya estuviera en esa casa para pasarlo bien con el resto de sus amigas y ella por supuesto.

_-Hola Hanna-._ Respondió la niña castaña observando lo que su amiga llevaba puesto después de abrazarla. Un hermoso conjunto de una camisa blanca, una falda negra y medias blancas con un suéter gris. Se veía realmente hermosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en aquello.

_-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen allí paradas? ¡Vamos ya! Tengo que romper la piñata y coger los dulces-._ Ordenó una enojada Alison DiLaurentis al ver juntas a Spencer y Hanna conversando en un rincón. Llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa rosado por su cumpleaños número siete. Las tomó del brazo llevándolas al centro de su patio, donde de un árbol, una hermosa piñata de princesas colgaba de una rama alta. La pequeña sonreía petulante al tener el bate entre sus manos y los ojos vendados, creyendo que sería fácil romper aquel objeto.

Luego de unos cuántos golpes fallidos, Alison por fin rompió la piñata, dejando que un montón de dulces cayeran al suelo. Inmediatamente, un lote de pequeños se peleaban por cada caramelo. Emily con Aria los juntaban en las faldas de sus vestidos acordando dividir ese montón en mitades justas para ambas; Spencer los cogía con la bolsa al revés para no ensuciar sus manos y Alison les daba codazos en las costillas a los niños alejándolos de las golosinas, quejándose de que debía tener la mayor cantidad de caramelos por ser la cumpleañera. Pero alguien no estaba recogiéndolas y era Hanna. Antes de que se agachara a recibir esos benditos dulces, Alison le había dicho que si se había comido la mitad de la piñata porque se veía gorda y además, consideraba que eran pocos. Eso hizo que la infante desistiera de buscar aquel tesoro codiciado por los pequeños y se fuera del grupo, alegando que debía ir al baño con urgencia, necesitaba irse de inmediato de ese lugar.

Spencer se dio cuenta de que Hanna no estaba al ver sólo nueve cabelleras rubias en el grupo, en vez de diez, como era la cantidad de niñas rubias que había contado al llegar a la casa de Alison. Salió como pudo sacudiéndose del polvo que estaba en su ropa y se dirigió a donde los padres, preguntando por su amiga. Ashley Marin, la mamá de Hanna le dijo que estaba en el baño y Spencer corrió escaleras arriba, escuchando por cada una de las puertas del segundo piso. De pronto, un sollozo suave tras una puerta blanca la alertó, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió esa puerta y allí vio a Hanna sentada en la taza del váter llorando muy apenada. Spencer se sintió mal por eso y cerró la puerta abrazándola fuertemente para tranquilizarla.

_-¿Crees que me comí la piñata para que alguien diga que me veo gorda por como estoy ahora Spence?-_. Preguntó la pequeña rubia sin parar de llorar, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada de que su amiga estuviese allí estrechándola entre sus brazos.

_-¿Quién te dijo eso Han? Claro que no estás gorda, te ves perfecta así como estás, en serio-_. Negó la castaña separándose de la chiquita secando sus ojos con una bolita de algodón, pasándola delicadamente por sus párpados inferiores y luego por la mitad de sus ojos, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

_-Alison-_. Respondió secamente, esta vez estaba sonrojada por el cumplido que Spencer le había hecho y suspiró -_Dijo que si me había comido la mitad de la piñata porque según ella me veo gorda con lo que llevo puesto y además, dijo que habían salido muy pocos dulces de la piñata-_. Susurró muy triste evitando llorar, pero no pudo y de nuevo las lágrimas desbordaron de sus bellos ojos azules.

_-No le hagas caso a Alison, ¿sabes?-_. Tomó la mano de Hanna llevándola al lavabo, hizo que se lavara los ojos alejando su cabello del agua, secó su rostro y arregló su cabello; situándola en frente del gran espejo que había allí.

_-¿Qué es lo que se Spence?-_. Hanna se fijó en lo que hacía Spencer por ella y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, pero porque adoraba lo que su amiga hacía por ella.

Cuando ambas estuvieron frente al espejo, Spencer tomó el rostro de Hanna haciendo que ella observara su reflejo. Viendo que la chica le obedecía, acercó sus labios a su oído y puso la palma de su mano cerca de estos, haciendo un gesto para decirle un secreto.

_-Te contaré algo Han, pero que quede entre nosotras, ¿si?-_. Ordenó Spencer sonriendo y suspiró. _-Me gusta como te ves ahora, no, me gusta como te ves siempre porque tu me gustas mucho… Y se que esto será para siempre, puedo sentirlo. Alison tiene envidia de que tu seas más linda y encantadora que ella, al menos he pensado de ti siempre eso... Eres realmente bella y perfecta para mi-_. Le confesó sonrojándose por completo, mientras Hanna reía del gusto que le había dado escuchar aquello.

_-Spence, estás mintiendo-_. Soltó la rubia aún sonrojada jugando con las mangas de su suéter muy nerviosa al ver que su amiga negaba eso.

_-No miento, es cierto-_. La otra pequeña protestó al ser tratada de mentirosa, pero se calmó al sentir un besito en su mejilla muy sonoro de parte de Hanna y un abrazo de ella, lo que hizo que riera también.

_-Eres perfecta Spence, y tu también me gustas mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca había dicho nada...-_. Dijo Hanna por toda respuesta tomando su mano y suspiró oyendo que las buscaban por la casa.

_-Mejor vamos-_. Propuso Spencer abriendo la puerta del baño, dejando a Hanna salir primero de allí y bajaron al patio de los DiLaurentis tomadas de la mano. Pasaron la mayor cantidad del tiempo así, besándose a veces las mejillas una a la otra mirándose a los ojos de una forma tímida y encantadora, y sólo se separaban para jugar con sus amigos a ratos. Hanna se olvidó de lo que le había dicho Alison antes de romper la piñata y además, Spencer le informó que había una segunda piñata ya que ella no estuvo en la primera.

Después de todo, Hanna estaba feliz por lo que había pasado y Spencer también. La pequeña castaña hizo de todo para que su amiga (porque aún no se sentía lista para decirle "novia") se sintiera como una princesa y Hanna se sintó como una por las atenciones que le daba Spencer y ambas deseaban que la fiesta nunca terminara...

_"Y se que esto será para siempre, puedo sentirlo..."_ Esa era una especie de promesa de Spencer y sabía que tendría que cumplirla no importando lo que pasara... Y ella lo haría bastante feliz.


End file.
